Sakura
by Rainynoor12
Summary: Kisah gadis yang bahkan tetap bersyukur di tengah dinamika kehidupan yang seakan mempermainkannya./ Akankah pondasi yang selama ini ia pijak, menjadi semakin kokoh? atau justru semakin rapuh terkikis oleh setiap kenyataan yang tak pernah diduganya./ AU, OOC, Typos, atc/Sakura-centric/ RnR?
1. chapter 1

**Sakura**

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typos, Diksi berantakan, atc**

.

.

.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan jika menjadi aku?_

 _Terlahir karena sebuah kesalahan yang tak diharapkan, bahkan tak tau wujud orang yang harusnya dipanggil **ayah**._

 _lalu..._

 _Hidup sebagai seorang pengganti, menanggung lipatan hutang sang ibu yang sudah mulai terlupakan wajahnya._

 _dan kini..._

 _Dibenci oleh satu - satunya sahabat yang kau miliki._

 _setelah..._

 _Mencintai orang yang tak dapat kau lihat apalagi kau dekap tubuhnya_ kembali.

Tanyakan itu pada dirimu, dan jangan langsung berkomentar buruk tentang kisahku ini.

Kau berpikir aku terlalu mendramalisir keadaan dan takdir hidupku?

 _Well_ , bila itu terbesit di otak rasionalmu,

Aku menyarankan untuk tak membaca kisah ini lebih jauh.

Karena aku tak mau memperoleh lagi celaan dan pandangan kasihan.

 _Namun..._

 _Aku bersyukur Tuhan masih berbaik hati membiarkanku memperoleh pendidikan hingga sebesar ini._

.

.

.

 _Holla!!_

 _Niatnya bikin yang nggak terlalu berat temanya, tapi entah mengapa malah jadi kayak gini._

 _Semoga suka, bukannya saya suka Sakura menderita. Tapi saya pengin bikin karakter orang yang walaupun punya segelintir kepahitan hidup, tapi ia tak menyalahkan takdir. Justru malah bersyukur masih dikasih kesempatan buatnya merasakan hal yang mungkin terlihat biasa. Namun bagi Sakura itu kesempatan yang luar biasa dan banyak orang yang berpikir itu nggak mungkin didapatnya._

 _Mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya untuk melanjutkan fict ini,_ *bungkuk badan*

 ** _Konkrit dan Review jika Anda berkenan._**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah berkunjung. ;)_**


	2. Chapter 1 : Awal

**Sakura**

.

.

.

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typos, Diksi berantakan, atc.**

.

.

.

Ini berawal ketika usiaku empat tahun.Kenapa aku tau? Karena ibu pernah berkata sudah empat musim semi aku bersamanya. Dimana aku terlalu cepat mengetahui bahwa diriku tak diharapkan, dan terlalu dini untuk berjalan seorang diri.

Kala itu, aku duduk berselimut koran dengan mulut berkomat - kamit mengeja tiap kata di dalamnya. Ah, beritanya lagi - lagi tentang calon Perdana Menteri Konoha, dan ibu tak menyukai hal - hal berbau pemerintah. Cepat - cepat jemariku menyingkirkan lembaran pembuka koran itu. Mencoba meremas - remas seperti yang sering ibu lakukan, walaupun berakhir gagal.

Cairan hangat dan asin keluar dari hidungku, ini musim gugur dan aku duduk menunggu kepulangan wanita yang hanya mewariskan pupil klorofilnya padaku. Lengan panjang bajuku tak elak penuh lukisan bekas lendir tak berwarna.

Hidung merah dan perut melilit, aku setia memandang langit malam, mengabaikan buntalan koran yang telah ku remas berserak di sekitar tubuh.

Ibu bilang aku harus mandiri. Melakukan sendiri hal - hal yang biasanya orang dewasa lakukan. Oleh karena itu, aku diam - diam menyelinap ke tempat berkumpul anak - anak kecil seusiaku. Melihat mereka yang; sedang menggambar, menulis, membaca, dan berhitung. Entah mengapa semua itu dapat terkuasai dengan mudah. Sempat terbesit keinginan bergabung dengan mereka. Namun belum apa - apa aku justru diteriaki sebagai pencuri. Oleh sebab itu, aku tak pernah kembali ke tempat yang kini ku tau bernama sekolah.

Hampir tiga jam tubuh kecilku kedinginan, tangan kanan yang memerah dan sedikit terkelupas mulai mati rasa. Ingat? Aku harus mandiri hingga berani menuang air panas dari termos setinggi dada. Sudah pasti, kau tau akibatnya bukan?

Aku tak mengeluh ataupun menangis, itu bukan hal aneh maupun mengejutkan. Biasa.

Dua orang berbadan besar berpakaian serba hitam tengah menyeret dan menghempas tubuh ibuku. Kaki kecilku ingin berlari mendekat, namun rasa lapar dan pusing menguasaiku. Akan tetapi sebelum kehilangan kesadaran aku mendengar, jika ibu harus segera membayar hutang dalam tempo satu minggu atau rumah kami disita.

Itulah terakhir kali aku bertemu ibu, karena keesokannya aku sudah berada disebuah kamar mewah yang sering muncul di koran atau majalah.

Kain tebal membalut tubuhku. Warna pink lembut pada hampir seluruh barang di ruangan, mengherankan diriku. Yang pasti aku salah tempat.

Kamarku bukan seperti ini!

Tapi...

Bercat kuning pudar yang mengelupas sana - sini, tak berjendela, beratap bocor, berkasur keras tanpa ranjang, tak berlampu, bahkan hanya ada lemari tak berpintu yang bila kelebihan beban akan roboh.

Jemariku pelan - pelan membuka selimut, hendak turun dari ranjang yang tingginya melebihi pundak. Aku terjatuh membentur keramik putih yang dingin. Menimbulkan memar pada sisi kanan dahiku.

Pintu putih di depan sana terasa menarik daripada mainan - mainan yang memenuhi kamar. Ini semua bukan milikku dan aku tak mau disebut pencuri lagi oke?

Kakiku berjinjit, menambah tinggi tubuh pendekku. Mataku mengerjap bingung. Menyadari tangan kananku dikelilingi kain putih halus yang entah bernama apa. Mencoba membuka tapi berakhir percuma.

Tak putus asa, tangan kiriku meraih kenop pintu. Nihil. Aku tak bisa membukanya sama sekali. Apa mungkin terjagal sesuatu seperti yang sering ibu lakukan pada pintu rumah kami? Tapi ibu memberi kayu melintang dari dalam rumah. Bukan dari luar seperti ini.

Atau aku dikurung agar tak berbuat ulah sebagaimana ibu lakukan kepadaku biasanya?

Jika iya.

Apa yang akan ku lakukan?

Membaca koran dengan lilin?

Atau...

Menulis di dinding dengan arang?

Kau lupa ya?

Ini bukan kamarku!

Dan aku tak mau menyentuh apapun! Walau sejujurnya aku begitu ingin tau rasanya memiliki sebuah boneka baru. Bukannya aku tak punya boneka. Aku punya kok! Boneka beruang merah pemberian seorang anak kecil yang pernah aku tolong dulu. _See_? Intinya aku punya boneka kan?

 _Emerald_ ku memandang seluruh ruangan. Ada setumpuk boneka beraneka ragam ukuran dan bentuk di dalam sebuah lemari kaca pada sudut ruangan, ada lemari besar, meja dan kursi belajar, lemari kecil penuh buku, dan kesemua itu berwarna pink termasuk dinding kamar. Kecuali, benda hitam pipih yang menempel pada dinding di seberang ranjang. Apa itu?

Ah. Lagi, ada jendela dan kamar ini berlampu terang dengan lantai bersih mengkilap. Jauh berbeda dengan kamarku yang berubin hitam lusuh.

Ingin rasanya aku mengelilingi kamar yang tak mungkin kumiliki ini. Namun...

Ibu! Aku harus bertemu dengannya. Dan memastikannya baik - baik saja.

Aku berbalik menatap kembali pintu putih dari atas sampai bawah. Ada celah dibagian pintu dan lantai. Merebahkan tubuh di lantai malah membuat hidungku melelehkan lendir asin lagi. Kuusap kasar. Biarlah.

Kepalaku menempel, mengintip keluar dan berharap ada sesuatu yang dapat terlihat. Bukan keramik putih tak berujung ini.

Lelah. Aku memilih tidur di lantai daripada kasur yang entah milik siapapun itu.

•••

Hangat.

Sepertinya ibu membuat perapian lagi. Pasti ada ubi bakar manis yang dibawanya. Aku harus cepat. Nanti bisa - bisa aku hanya makan beberapa suap seperti kemarin. Aku membuka mata, hendak duduk. Dan...

Siapa mereka?

Kanapa...

Aku lupa. Kalau aku memang sudah ada di kamar ini tadi.

"Siapa kalian?" pertanyaanku tak langsung dijawab. Salah satu orang berambut pirang panjang terikat longar yang duduk di sampingku mulai mengusap kepalaku pelan. Mata madunya menatapku lama. Aku beringsut takut. Apalagi orang berambut putih panjang dengan garis semerah darah menempel pada pipi itu memelototiku.

Ibu... Aku takut.

"Sayang jangan takut, nenek tak akan menyakitimu." Nenek? Setauku orang yang dipanggil _nenek_ memiliki keriput di wajah dan berjalan bungkuk. Seperti Nenek Chiyo, pemilik toko boneka di ujung komplek rumahku. Nah. Ini malah terlihat muda seperti ibu.

"Tsunade- _chan,_ sudah ku bilang aku tak setuju dengan hal ini." Orang dewasa berambut putih itu pergi, diikuti wanita yang tadi. Mereka pergi ke arah...

Apa pintunya sudah dibuka?!

Aku melompat turun, menyebabkan suara _gedebuk_ keras. Wanita yang akan menutup pintu, terbelalak lalu berjalan mendekat.

"Ya ampun, Saki- _chan_." tak memedulikan ucapan dan uluran tangannya, aku berlari menuju pintu yang tak bisa ku buka itu. Sedikit tertatih sebab terkilir tak menyurutkan semangat ini. Sebelum... tubuhku menabrak sosok pria yang mulai saat itu aku takuti.

"Lihat! Bocah ini mau kabur."

Kau ingin tau apa yang terjadi berikutnya? Jika iya, maaf aku tak ingin menceritakannya lagi.

Pun aku tau, bila keberadaanku sejak saat itu hanya sebagai pengganti cucu mereka yang telah meninggal sekaligus pengganti hutang - hutang milik ibu.

Bukankah artinya ibu menjualku?

 _Menjualku._

Walau perlakuan tak acuh sering ibu berikan. Ia masih mau merawatku saat sakit. Terkadang mau mengajariku membaca. Bahkan Ibu mengijinkanku menulis di tembok dengan arang bekas perapian.

 _Dan..._

 _Ibu tak pernah berkata kotor ataupun kasar padaku._

Bisakah itu disebut kasih sayang?

*

~TBC~

 _Holla,_

 _Maaf baru sempat update dan pendek lagi, huaa, kirain mau berhenti gegara sibuk sama study eh, untungnya bisa curi waktu. ups maap curcol sayanya. ;)_

 _Terimakasih untuk_ reviewnya

 **Amore.ai :** Belum end kok, hehe saya juga penasaran dengan endingnya, semoga bahagia.

 **recalcitrance :** maaf kalo kebolak ngeja namamu, hehe. hayoo tebak sendiri gimana... nanti ttg ibu Sakura bakal dijelasin kok.

 **Gin and Amaya :** Pair? ada kok cuma lagi fokus ke Sakura dulu.

 **AZU.AA :** ini udah dilanjut, hehe

 **Shinaciku :** sudah dilanjut kok, sip saran diterima, liat saja nanti seperti apa, jangan kaget yaa

 **Stevyje :** sudah dilanjut kok, em soal pair nanti bakal muncul dichap yang kesekian, hehe

 **savanass :** yup, sudah lanjut silakan membaca.

 _Konkrit dan Review jika Anda berkenan._

 _Terimakasih sudah berkunjung._


	3. Sakura

_Ketika cahaya hanya sebatas bias..._

 _dan..._

 _deburan ombak menghantarkan buih..._

 _aku pasrah..._

 _pada tiap peluang..._

 _pada tiap senja..._

 _lalu..._

 _pada tiap hal yang selalu terangan._

 _Mungkinkah?_

 _Akan ada pangeran berkuda putih,_

 _datang?_

 _Menarik diriku pergi sejauh mungkin._

 _Atau..._

 _Membantuku untuk..._

 _terlelap selamanya?_

 _Tuhan,_

 _Engkau Maha Sempurna._

 _Hingga..._

 _aku yang penuh kekurangan ini..._

s _elalu berandai pada hal yang telah berlalu._

 _Ratapan pilupun..._

t _ak mampu mengembalikan semuanya._

 _Ya,_

 _semua..._

 _Semua yang menghilang dan lenyap secara tiba-tiba._

 _Walau..._

 _penuh keterbatasan..._

 _Namun,_

 _ketenangan selalu datang menyapa._

Kaa- _san..._

 _Sakura rindu_ ,

 _sekaligus benci..._

 _pada ketidakberdayaan ini._

 _Berharap,_

 _mimpi buruk ini segera berlalu..._

...

 **Holla ...**

Masih adakah yang rindu fict ini?

Wah, kalo nggak ada juga nggakpapa, hehe...

Gomen, lama nggak update.

 _Semoga suka, komen dan konkrit sangat dibutuhkan._

Arigatou...


	4. Chapter 2 : Tak Terduga

**Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **AU, OOC, Typos, Diksi Berantakan, atc**

 **.**

 **.**

.

Dua puluh tahun telah berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku berkubang dengan buntalan koran hasil remasan jemari mungilku, serta tak kusangka aku dapat kembali ke negara kelahiranku ini. Satu yang aku yakini, rindu ini masih sama dan terus ada untukmu ibu.

Bagaimanakah keadaanmu kini bu? Apakah ibu makan dan tidur dengan baik? Dan apakah ibu masih mengingatku?

Sungguh, aku ingin menangis. Kala memikirkan kemungkinan dimana ibu benar-benar telah melupakanku. Rasanya penantian panjangku ini hanya menjadi kesia-siaan saja.

Ibu, apakah kau tau? Seberapa banyak liku yang telah putrimu ini lalui? Hanya untuk dapat tetap berdiri dalam berbagai ketimpangan hak yang seharusnya dapat kuklaim.

Aku benar-benar ingin memaki seseorang! Tapi siapa orang yang sungguh pantas aku maki itu? Siapa? Siapa bu? Bukankah ikatan antara kita seharusnya lebih kental daripada siapapun? Tapi mengapa aku begitu sulit untuk memahami ini semua bu. Sampai rasanya hidup ataupun mati tak ada bedanya.

Tekad yang semula pekat kini terasa hambar. Mengapa aku tak memikirkan segala peluang yang ada terlebih dahulu setelah lepas dari kendali 'mereka'? Namun, aku patut berterimakasih. Berkat mereka aku dapat menyandang gelar yang bahkan tak pernah aku bayangkan untuk memilikinya.

Baiklah, daripada aku hanya berdiam diri di tengah keramaian ini dan memikirkan sesuatu yang tak pasti, kulangkahkan kaki menuju sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah menantiku.

* * *

Aku ingat, dulu gedung-gedung tak pernah setinggi ini. Terlebih aku merasa begitu asing dengan semua perubahan ini. Apakah hal ini berlaku pula pada tempat dimana 4 musim semi yang telah kuhabiskan?

Semoga dan semoga jangan per- oh tidak.

Ketika kutanya apakah benar mobil ini berhenti karena sudah sampai alamat tujuan, harapanku meluruh seketika. Rumah megah di depanku seakan menjungkirbalikkan angan-angan yang ada.

Aku turun dengan tergesa, menuju satpam yang tengah berjaga disela gerbang yang terbuka. Bertanya siapa gerangan pemilik rumah ini. Jawaban yang kuperoleh sungguh menyesakkan hati dan terus terngiang bagai kaset yang diputar berulang-ulang.

" _Ini kediaman Tuan Uchiha nona, pemilik tanah sebelumnya ditemukan meninggal karena tabrak lari sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu. Apakah nona merupakan saudara pemilik tanah? Jika iya, mari saya antar untuk bertemu dengan Tuan Uchiha_ ,"

- _Ini kediaman Tuan Uchiha nona, pemilik tanah sebelumnya ditemukan meninggal karena tabrak lari sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu._ -

- _pemilik tanah sebelumnya ditemukan meninggal karena tabrak lari sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu._ -

- _pemilik tanah sebelumnya ditemukan meninggal-_

 _-ditemukan meninggal-_

 _-meninggal-_

Aku ingin bertanya, bagaimanakah responmu ketika berada diposisi ku ini. Apakah kau akan bersikap seperti di drama-drama yang sering kutonton? Diam mematung dengan air mata mengalir atau menjerit tak terima akan pernyataan sang satpam? Yangmanakah kamu? Dan tebak apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya? Apa? Aku sungguh buntu. Sungguh buntu untuk memikirkan variabel-variabel lainnya.

~TBC~

Holla, apakabar?

Apakah ada yang menunggu cerita ini berlanjut?

Mohon maaf sebelumnya karena tidak sempat update, dan sekali update malah pendek.

 ** _Konkrit dan Review-nya jika berkenan._**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah berkunjung._**


End file.
